


No more pumpkins

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, 19: Pumpkins, F/F, Lexa can’t say no to Madi, clextober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Madi loves carving pumpkins, Clarke has to put her foot down.





	No more pumpkins

“Lexa, no!” Clarke yelled at her retreating wife. “No more pumpkins!”

 

“But Clarke!” Lexa pouted, stamping her foot much like their daughter. “They’re her favourite.”

 

“You have already carved eight pumpkins with our daughter. She is stained orange. No more.” Clarke stood firm. 

 

“You used to be cool.” Lexa huffed as she made her way back to the house. 

 

“Clarke is still cool - you’re the one who’s lost it.” Anya shook her head. “The kid is still orange, but her clothes are clean.” She told Clarke as she handed her Madi. 

 

“More pum-kin!” Madi cheered. 

 

“No, mommy says no.” Lexa sighed, stopping in front of her wife. 

 

“That’s right, we’ve run out of room for them.” Clarke told the toddler. 

 

“No more?” Madi pouted, her lip trembling as her eyes filled with tears. 

 

“Look at her Clarke, she wants pumpkins.” Lexa said. 

 

“She’s eighteen months old. I don’t believe you’re making me be the bad cop. You’re meant to be the disciplinarian, I’m meant to be the fun one.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

“Your baby melted her brain.” Anya sniggered. “My sister, the useless softie.”

 

“Anya, leave Lex alone.” Raven called from the porch. “You’re both useless softies, and there’s no use denying it. Now go get the carrier because my leg is hurting and we need to go home.”

 

“Yes dear.” Anya retreated past her wife, stopping dutifully to kiss Raven’s cheek. She returned a moment later with their newborn son in his carrier. “Later.” Anya nodded to her sister. “Stay strong.” She gripped Clarke’s shoulder briefly. 

 

“See you tomorrow.” Clarke waved as her sister in law and best friend headed for their car. 

 

“Let’s get you inside, little miss.” Clarke kissed Madi’s rosy cheek. “And Nomon is going to call nanna and explain why her precious grandbaby looks like an Oompah-Loompah, and ask her how to remove pumpkin stains from sensitive skin - yes she is.” She cooed to the little girl on her hip.

 

“Yes my love.” Lexa accepted her punishment, taking her phone out to call Abby. 

 

Clarke sat Madi in her high chair and gave her her favourite soft toy to play with. She got dinner going, trying not to laugh at Lexa’s hushed conversation in the next room. 

 

“But Abby, she is  _ orange _ , and Clarke is so mad.” Lexa whined. 

 

-

 

Lexa finally joined Clarke in the kitchen and set her phone on the counter. “I’m sorry.” She wrapped her wife in a hug. “I promise I will not buy any more pumpkins.”

 

“And?” Clarke prompted.

 

“I’m sorry I stained the baby.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke leaned up slightly to kiss the brunette. “I love that you want to make Madi happy, but you have to set boundaries too. You can’t give her everything she asks for.”

 

“You trained me to give you everything, and then she looks at me with your eyes - and I’m helpless.” Lexa argued. “It’s your fault really.”

 

“Is it now?” Clarke laughed. 

 

“Completely.” Lexa nodded. 

 

“Loser.” Clarke tugged her wife in for another kiss. “I love you anyway though.”

 

“Yeah you do.” Lexa teased. “I love you too.”

 

“Nomon!” Madi yelled as she threw her toy and reached for Lexa. 

 

“Duty calls.” Lexa pulled away from Clarke with a wink. “Yes my little princess?” Lexa scooped their daughter from her high chair.

 

“Mommy!” Madi immediately reached for Clarke. 

 

“Aww group hug.” Clarke smiled as she hugged her wife and daughter. “Love you baby girl.” She peppered Madi’s face with kisses. “Lexa, she tastes like pumpkin.” She narrowed her eyes at the brunette. 

 

“I think we’ll get out of your hair and let you cook.” Lexa beat a hasty retreat, taking Madi to her toybox in the lounge room. 


End file.
